


A Hug From Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Female Hange Zoë, Hugs, Just Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Season 3 Spoilers, manga chapter 132 spoilers, season 4 episode 8 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: **HUGE SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3, SEASON 4 EPISODE 8, AND MANGA CHAPTER 132**A quick oneshot because I was in my feels
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sasha Blouse & Hange Zoë
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	A Hug From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> When Hange reaches heaven, who's there waiting for her? Only Erwin, Sasha, Moblit and all her old scout friends. Sasha has missed her section commander, and Erwin just missed his friend, and Moblit missed fretting over every little thing that the commander had done.
> 
> This is my way of coping with s4e8 and chapter 132
> 
> She/her pronouns used for Hange

Hange closed her eyes. The heat of the titans was overwhelming but she somehow felt at peace. She knew that this was helping the rest of the squad, though the look on their faces made it hard to do. It hurt a little, knowing she wouldn’t see Levi any time soon (or so she hoped).  
She fell further and further, swinging through the sea of titans and occasionally getting a glimpse of her friends. The steam was very quickly getting too hot, far too hot, and Hange knew that she wouldn’t be able to push through much longer.  
‘Still,’ she thought, ‘i have to try. For Erwin, and Sasha, and Moblit, and everyone that’s died for this.’

The heat was rapidly becoming unbearable, starting to leave burns on her skin. Hange knew that if she died here there wouldn’t be so much as a bone left of her. And yet, some part of her was okay with that. She had done all she could, she had helped humanity take a few steps towards defeating Eren and the titans. So, with a smile and a final salute to her friends, she fell, keeping her hands away from her 3DM gear.

It was almost like time slowed as she fell. Steam still soared to the sky around her and the titans still stood their ground, but their heads slowly got smaller and smaller and the few birds flying overhead slowly became nothing but dots. A bright, white light started to invade Hange’s vision and she closed her eyes, anticipating what was coming not in fear but peace.

But it never came.

Hange opened her eyes. She had never felt her body hit the ground, nor had she felt weak (or weaker than she’d felt before). Instead, she felt refreshed and stronger than she’d ever been. The same white light that she’d seen before was still present, though it was clearing. And, in the centre of her vision, Hange saw Erwin, Moblit, and Sasha.  
“Commander?”  
“Welcome home, Hange,” commander Erwin said, offering her a hand. She gladly accepted it, pulling herself up with ease. Confusion set in when she saw all the other people she’d lost in the scouts over the years. Squad Levi and all her old friends, soldiers that she’d only known briefly but had quickly grown to love, everyone that she’d ever loved and lost in the scouts. They all appeared to be watching Paradis’ final hope riding toward the founding titan, all adorning varied looks of hope, excitement and concern.  
“Erwin, what’s going on?” Hange asked, brushing herself off before finding that she was perfectly clean in every way.  
“We made it to heaven,” he said, chuckling slightly at the shocked look on his friends’ face.  
“Section commander!” a familiar voice flooded Hange’s ears. Warm arms engulfed her briefly before pulling away. Moblit stood beside her, blushing.  
“I apologise for the informalities, I’ve just missed you,” he muttered, saluting.  
Hange laughed, “It’s fine, I’ve missed you too. Although without you, there was no-one to stop my crazy ideas.”  
“Yes, I saw that. You haven’t the slightest idea how many times I wanted to tell you to stop,” He replied.  
“Get in here, both of you,” Hange said, pulling both Moblit and Erwin into a hug.  
“Aw, group hug!” someone yelled, jumping onto the three of them. Hange looked up to see none other than Sasha blouse attempting to wrap her arms around the men while both looked slightly amused at her attempt.  
“Sasha!” Hange exclaimed, pulling out of the hug to allow the other girl to join in. Sasha laughed and squeezed in as close as she could get, wrapping her arms around her friends once again.  
“Moblit might not have been there to scold you but he sure as hell was ready to scold me, section commander,” Sasha said, immediately launching into a story about how Moblit had told her off for sneaking a leg of ham.

Hange sighed contentedly. While there were no titans in heaven, she was happy to be there with the people she loved. Part of her hoped that she wouldn’t see any of Paradis’ soldiers any time soon so that they could save the world like they had hoped to do for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Hange and Sasha were besties and nobody can change my mind (you don't spend 4 years with one of the few girls in a group of soldiers and not become close ok)
> 
> not edited because I'm lazy and this was just a quick thought I had


End file.
